This could get interesting
by hauntedvixen
Summary: Ashlinn has lived the quiet average life of a normal teenager, until now. When she meets Kaiba he gives her an offer she can't refuse, when she meets Marik he offers her the world. Pairings are mostly unclear BakuraXChi, AshlinnXAlex AshlinnX Kaiba


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that exists on the Yu-Gi-Oh shows, but everything else is mine! Mwahahaha! Hahahahaha! Yahahaha! (cough, cough) Excuse me (cough)

Your really don't need to hear this but here is how you say Chi's name...

Just like it's spelled (ch – ee)

I'm gonna take **PacketofPocky**'s idea, change it a bit, and see if I can try to get one chapter out every Friday and Saturday.

Chapter 1

"Brinnnnnnnng, brinnnnnng!"

"Whoa, holy crap, what's up?" Ashlinn flipped over her bed and grabbed the phone.

"Not much, did I wake you up? It's already 7:00 I've been up for like, an hour!"

"Well, unlike you, Chi, I enjoy my summer vacation morning's in the usual way, SLEEPING!" Ashlinn screamed and her best friend Chi just laughed. Chi, or Chinatsu, was a short Japanese girl who only reached Ashlinn's nose, she had long straight black hair and dancing gray eyes.

"Whatever just get your ass out of bed! We're going shopping!" She giggled and hung up.

"Going shopping she says, great just what I wanted to do, but not until noon!" Ashlinn muttered to herself, Chi had a special talent for being annoying, few could match it and even fewer could stand it.

Ashlinn wondered to her closet and looked for something to wear, there weren't many choices, _'Maybe I do need to go shopping she thought'_ and finally decided on very baggy black pants, a very tight and almost too small black shirt and black combat boots. She studied herself in the mirror and then added a black and white tie and some fingerless gloves.

"Okay, almost there I just need..." She added a lot of eyeliner and crimped her hair.

"Perfecto!" She then grabbed her wallet, hopped into her royal blue Infiniti G35 and headed towards the shopping center.

_20 minutes later........._

"Ashlinn! You're here! Come on I've already scouted out the best sale stores." Chi immediately latched on to Ashlinn's arm and dragged her towards XI clothing.

"Ahhh, Chi? I hate this store." Ashlinn reminded her overenthusiastic friend, who wasn't listening anyways.

"So, you'll look good in this, and this, and oh you've gotta try that on! What about this it's gorgeous!" Chi held up a pale pink miniskirt, very mini, in Ashlinn's opinion.

"It's uhhh..."

"You're right, you don't have the complexion, it would look so much better on me!" Chi clutched the shirt to her chest and handed Ashlinn a three ft. tall pile of clothes.

"Chi? I'm gonna need a skirt for that national charity ball Daddy is having, why don't you find me one?" Chi looked overjoyed and quickly rushed off in search of the specified article of clothing. '_Well at least that's one thing off my chest,' _Chi had an amazing talent in the fashion industry and you couldn't go wrong in one of her outfits.

"Does she work for you? She acts like your maid." A husky voice whispered close to Ashlinn's ear and she whirled around coming face to face with her other, overly critical, best friend Alex. Alex was almost 5'11" with pale blonde hair and a fair face; he was definitely in the 'pretty boy' classification. He was a great person to just chill with and had the best gossip, plus Ashlinn had a little crush on him.

"Sadly yes, she's a very tiring sort," Ashlinn played along. Her and Alex's dads were close friends and were partners in the management of the American division of Kaiba corp. They were always partners at the company's social functions and saved each other from untold hours of boredom.

"Will you be attending the charity ball?" He moved to stand beside her and leaned on her shoulder.

"Yeah, daddy said I had to, apparently the actual 'Kaiba' will be there and I have to meet him. Did you know he's only like, eighteen?" He looked unimpressed, quite the opposite of her reaction.

"Well unless your going to go with the big man himself I was going to ask if you would go with me." He sounded irritated and was ringing his hands, like he was nervous.

"Of course I'm going with you! You don't even have to ask," She chuckled and turned to look for Chi.

"What is Chi doing exactly?" He asked and for a while they both watched her flit around the clothes racks.

"Finding me an outfit for the ball, if I tried I might break a nail." She waved a hand in his face and he gently grabbed it.

"I shall see you tonight then, your beauty at the ball is sure to surpass any others," He gently kissed her hand then strolled off. _'Well that was...different, he's never kissed me before, hmmmm, this ball could get interesting.'_

"Ashlinn! Was that Alex? Were you two flirting? You would make such a cute couple!" Chi had about $300 dollars worth of clothes in her arms and promptly dumped them into Ashlinn's already full hands. '_Maid my ass.'_

_4 hours and ten stores later........._

"I...can't...take...another...step..." Ashlinn announced and fell down into a chair. They had entered the food court and Chi was still filled with enough energy to make someone sick. They had gone to twelve different stores, each with varying degrees of success. XI clothing, Hot Topic, Anchor Blue, Wet Seal, and Robinson's May had been her favorites (Vixen: these are random shops people so don't complain) while Chi had leaned more towards Aeropostle, Hollister, Pac sun, American eagle, and Abercrombie and Fitch. Ashlinn had gotten five new pairs of pants, seven shirts, three skirts, two pairs of shoes, a fancy dress for the ball and some accessories.

"I'll go get us some food," Chi said and skipped off. Ashlinn stretched her arms and pulled at her bangs, waiting for Chi to get back.

"Brinnng brinng bring brinnnnng!" Her cell phone played to the tune of 'I'm gonna soak up the sun' before she flipped it open and saw her dad was calling.

"Yo"

"Hello sweetie how are you?" He asked casually and Ashlinn snorted.

"That good? Well don't let Chinatsu wear you out too much you must have some energy for the charity ball. Did you get a dress? Something nice, not like the last one I hope." His voice got a little threatening and Ashlinn smiled, remembering, to the last company function she had worn a goofy red Swedish girls outfit and had even done the accent.

"Not at all daddy, Chi picked it out and I actually like this one." She reassured him and he laughed.

"Well you need to get here by 4:00 at least, I think it's around twelve now so you have plenty of time, and make sure you eat." He reminded her.

"I know, I know, God from this conversation you'd think I was seven instead of seventeen!"

"You'll always be my little girl no matter what so don't even start with me. By the way, do you have a date because if not I..."

"No I don't need your help picking a partner, Alex is going with me as usual, this time he even asked." Usually Alex just showed up at her house as she walked out the door.

"Humph, well I suppose he's okay, I still think you need to explore, he's been your date since you could go to these things." Her dad always complained.

"Okay dad sure, Chi's coming back with lunch, c ya." She quickly hung up. Her dad had nagged her about going with Alex every year, it was getting annoying.

"I bring food and drinks," Chi grunted out like a caveman and made Ashlinn laugh as she put her cell away.

"Did your dad call?" She asked

"Yepper! I must report to home base by 4:00 sharp." Ashlinn saluted and then dove into her chicken fingers. Chi sipped her soda but was otherwise quiet, which is very weird.

"What's wrong? You look like I did before the food brought me back to life."

"Well, Ashlinn, tell me the truth, am I ugly?" Chi asked quietly then set down her drink.

"Why do you ask? Did someone tell you that? I'll beat them up for you." Ashlinn joked but Chi didn't seem to find it funny.

"I don't know, it's just, you practically have a boyfriend in Alex and you've had others too, I've been asked out but never got a call back. I was thinking it might be because I wasn't pretty." Chi admitted then started on the French fries while Ashlinn studied her.

'_Chi not pretty? She's perfect, smart, petite, pretty, a good heart, flirty everything a guy typically looks for but, on the other hand, she can be rather shallow and talk a mile a minute when she's hyper... Chi needs someone who's quiet, kind, and a good listener.'_

"I don't think it's you, I think you just haven't found the right guy. Alex and I aren't going out but if we were we'd probably make a mess of it. He's overly dramatic and that drives me crazy, on the other hand I'm so laid back he'd pull out all of his pretty hair trying to make me happy." This made Chi smile and nod her head, she was almost convinced but one more assurance was required.

"You need the rarest kind of guy, he has to offset you so he needs to be quiet, easygoing, nice, polite, kind, respectful..." Ashlinn trailed off when Chi lightly punched her arm.

"I liked the first few but now your just being mean." She laughed and the meal was finished in a happy silence.

_½ an hour till 4:00........._

"Chi do you want to help me get ready? I need someone to do my hair." Ashlinn asked. She had finally gotten into the shopping thing after lunch and they had added another three bags to the four they already had.

"Totally! I love dressing you up, it's like that one makeover show where they completely redo the people." Chi sped up to escape Ashlinn's flailing hand.

"That was mean, I don't think I want your help anymore." Ashlinn headed towards her car with her nose in the air.

"No, I didn't mean it, please your hynieness (sp?) please let me serve you." She clasped her hands together like she was praying.

"I suppose I can forgive you, but that all depends on how well my hair is done." With that Chi started to go on about exactly how Ashlinn's hair would be done.

XOXOXOXO

Vixen: I know nothing really happened but you can live with it.

Yami-Bakura: I think I should have been in there; instead you only talked about Kaiba.

Vixen: I think Kaiba is cute

Kaiba: Well I don't like you

Vixen: Your gonna like who I say your gonna like and your gonna be happy about it! Got that?

Alex: Do you like Kaiba cause he's taller than me?

Vixen: No, you have to be the guy who falls madly in love with Ashlinn and when she...

Chi: Don't spoil it!

Yami-Bakura: Your kinda cute (talking to Chi)

Chi: (anime sweat-drop) uhhh...

Vixen: Rate please! I've gotta make sure Bakura doesn't do something with Chi he's not supposed to do yet.

Chi: DON'T SPOIL IT!!!

Vixen: Oops! Anyway message me too! I'm always open to advice, just don't be mean please.


End file.
